Gastroesophageal reflux disease(GERD) is a chronic condition resulting from the irritant effect of gastric contents backing up into the esophagus. GERD severity is determined by the frequency of reflux, as well as the amount of time the esophagus is exposed to gastric contents. The purpose of this study is to compare three treatment plans for their effects on the acid contact time in the esophagus over a twenty-four hour period.